Take It Out On Me
by evilnightwing0212
Summary: "Abuse is still abuse, Jack," North exclaimed-Jack curled into himself as he was kicked repeatedly- "My dad loves me, he just needs help! I'm the only one that can help him!"- Alex ran a stressed hand down his face as he watched the teen sleep- "Jack, but do YOU love your dad?"... - "You're still my pa."- "I'm so sorry.." Warnings inside! Tear jerking story!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know anymore _

**_Another cruel fic of mine involving a hurt/injured Jack. This is based of a song by 'Thousand Foot Krutch: Take It Out On Me.' So yeah, I got the hang of fan fiction, came part of my daily hobby, and it is all thanks to you guys! So give yourself a hug- here I'll give you one. _**

**_*VIRTUAL HUUUUUGZ!* _**

**_Anyways, so that you are aware, this fic is filled with MANY tear jekers, because I'm a jerk for tears. You might need tissues and if you hardly cry, eh, your tough... but if you don't cry at all... You have NO heart! XD _**

**_So just leave me with thoughts and I will be the author and write! _**

**_WARNING: Abuse (Child abuse, drug abuse, -Sex abuse is for the other story so no, ect.)... Rated T for very detailed situations and violence... May or may not have a happy ending... _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own!_**

* * *

_Sometimes, things you see on movies, whether it is true love or happy endings that belong in palaces or castles... they just cannot happen. They just can't, well, not for many, maybe for few... but not for me. __Not every one is picture perfect, their life is not picture perfect._

In a particular neighborhood, a small but neat tan colored house stood between two other houses. A broken tricycle laid on its side, making a wedging sound as the cricked, bent wheel moved in a crippled rotation. The water hose facet dripped of clear water, feeding the small flowed bed below with such little. Children rode their bike in front of the house and some played tag in the middle of the street.

But hardly anyone noticed that a pale face watched them play with their loved ones, behind the window of the normal looking house.

It was a boy, age fourteen at the most, with amused- yet sad- blue eyes that would have been a breathtaking sight if they were not so dull. His shocking snowy white hair shot forward and upwards in messy jags, and the blue hoodie he wore over his body, felt warm around him like a gental squeeze of a hug. Even with the warmth of his hood, the boy still looked like someone had dipped him in a tub of ice and took out his pale body only hours later. His lips were barely a good peached color, but were dry and cracked. His stomach ached so badly.

_No... Not for me. You can look at my house and admire its beauty of some sort, or just take it as a normal house... But like you don't judge a book by its cover, you don't judge a house by its structure... Inside every house is a story, whether good or bad... Even if you go inside, it could be hidden..._

The boy sighed. "_Jack! Jackson come here!_" a faint deep voice called from the far bedroom, followed by several rough coughs. Jack sighed again, even longer than the first one and more saddening, before getting up from his spot on the couch and following where the voice was calling him.

Jack came to a stop in front of a tall white door and sucked in a breath.

Slowly, Jack reached for the doorknob and getting his grip, he twisted it and stepped inside. The first thing he saw was a man laying on a bed, looking sick in physical condition; his brown hair ruffled like Jack's held light grey strands, and his very dark brown eyes were half-lidded. Beads of sweat slowly dripped down his skin and over the crows feet near the corners of his eyes that carried dark bags.

Jack stood at the foot of the bed, staying still as ice.

"Yes Pa?" he spoke in a small voice.

His Pa, or Alex Overland, glared at him. "Do I have to call you a thousand fucking times for you to get here at my becking call?" he said in a fairly loud growl, causing Jack to flinch. The teen lowered his gaze away from his father. "No, Sir," he whispered.

"What? Damn it, look at me when I am talking Jackson."

Jack did so with baby blues daring to show fear. "N-No... Sir," he spoke a little louder.

He felt himself tense as he watched Alex sit up and move towards the edge of the bed with a sick cough. Alex, covering his mouth as he coughed, beckoned Jack over with his hand. "Come- _cough! Cough!_\- here. Come here," he said between coughs.

Jack hesitated and stood in the same spot. When Alex noticed the boy had not moved he raised his voice.

"_Come here damnit!_"

The roar of his father's voice made Jack visibly flinch with a shaky sharp gasp. Not wanting to hear it again, Jack did what his father commanded and moved towards him in a quick second.

Once he was now in front of his dad, Alex said, "you know your punishment. Do it."

Jack sucked in a breath and in a slow motion, he pulled of his loved hoodie, revealing scars and bruises around his front, chest and abdomens. There were all shapes and sizes from big to small, thin to thick, visable to hard to detect. Jack turned around, revealing much larger scars. It was like he was whipped repeatedly non stop, in fact, he was... Some of the scars were new and some marks had not yet recovered.

Jack sucked in a breath and sank to his knees, lifting his top body in a straight stance. He could hear Alex going through his drawer, looking for the thing he needed. It was a long fiber glass rod, thin at the tip and thick as it went down.

Jack moved his knees further away where there was a line of black tape, giving Alex a distance. It was like Jack had eyes on the back of his head, because he could just see Alex raising the rod high above his head.

The teen closed his eyes shut.

_Give me strength_...

_Swoop! SMACK! _

The first lash made Jack nearly lurch forward. He clenched his eyes tighter, quickly making his body straight again. He could feel a trickle of warm liquid, he knew was blood, run down his back. It hurt like hell, but Jack felt like he could make it through this one... if he was lucky. To stop himself from screaming through the rest, he bit on his lip and waited for the next hit.

_Swoop! SMACK! _

The second was the worse. The force caused Jack to gasp by the sudden loss of air and bite his lip hard enough to draw blood.

_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream... _

_Swoop! SMACK!_

_ "GaAh!"_ Jack finally yelped. Tears found their way out his eyes and trickled down his pale face. The boy arched his back, feeling the pain growing more intense as the lashes overlapped each other.

"Don't move. I'm almost done," Alex said with no care or sympathy laced in his voice. It couldn't have been worse than the first time Alex had done this, figured Jack.

The pain then, was unbearable and just pure agonizing.

Jack had been eight at that moment. He can still remember it.

By the tenth lash, Jack fell to his stomach and fainted for a sec.

* * *

_ There in the same damned room, with the same damned door locked close, the eight year old Jack was playing with his building blocks beside his father's bed. Alex sat on the bed, talking to his wife 'Emily Overland.' _

_They had been talking and talking about things Jack could not understand. But what the tyke did notice, was that the low, angry tone in his daddy's voice grew. The tyke looked up at Alex with childish curiosity. _

_"Oh, so you're not coming home? Emily... Yeah but... No... Shut the fuck up, bitch! I'm speaking!" _

_Jack flinched at his father's voice and use of language. He knew about bad words, but had never up close heard his daddy speak them. The child could hear his mommy's voice yelling back at his father and wished dearly to talk to her. He had not seen her in three days and had only heard her sweet, angelic voice twice. He loved his mommy. _

_"You know what? FUCK YOU AND FUCK EMMA! BYE!" Alex screamed before throwing the phone to the wall. The device shattered and fell to the floor. Jack started to grow scared. Did daddy just said something mean about Emma? His older sister Emma? And Mommy? The tyke looked up at his father with tearful baby blues. _

_"Daddy?" he whispered. _

_Alex began heaving with something a Jack has never seen before. Was his daddy sick? It should stop because right now Jack was getting really scared. _

_The last thing Jack expected was for the man to take out a belt from his drawer. Jack hated the belt. It was a sign of punishment he rarely got no matter his behavior. And what frightened him worse was that now, his daddy was glaring directly down at him. Did he do something wrong? _

_"Daddy?" he whimpered._

_Jack did not know what overcame Daddy, but whatever it was, it made him grab Jack roughly by the arm and yank him to his feet. Jack's foot clumsily knocked down the block tower as he was nearly lifted of the ground. His little batman shirt was yanked over his head, leaving his upper body bare. _

_"Daddy? What awe you- Ow!" Jack felt a sting on his lower back and couldn't help but to immediately cry. Another was added to his side, making a hard slapping sound. Jack shrieked louder._

_"Daddy! DADDY STOP!" the tyke wailed as Alex continued. _

_But Alex never did. Jack tried squirming out from his daddy's hand with little success. Tears tracked down his face and shrieks erupted. What did he do wrong? What did he do?_

_ "DADDY! DADDY I'M SOWWY! I'M SOWWY!" _

_He really was.._.

* * *

Jack's eyes opened slowly from the distant memory. He hadn't noticed he had been crying through it as well. His back felt like it was on fire thanks to the alchohol Alex had poured on it to keep it from infection. As Jack pushed himself up using his arms, they shook like jello. His whole body shook. Slowly, the teen turned his torso behind to see Alex still sitting on the same spot, staring down blankly at the floor.

"You were talking unconsciously again," the man said in a meek whisper. Jack casted his eyes down. Yet again, his father heard his thoughts and cruel memories. And Jack hated it. It made his father feel terrible even more and Jack didn't want that. "Jackson... You know I love you, right? None of this is because I hate you," Alex said in a gentle tone.

Jack loved that tone. He missed it on a daily basis. It revealed his true father that would be gone at moments and replaced by a monster; a demon; the_ devil_. Jack understood who the true Alex Overland was, but at an early age, Jack was introduced to a different person inside the body of his father.

Jack cherished those words spoken to him and nodded. Hesitantly, he moved to face his father. Though he felt weak and his head felt 10x heavier, he still looked up at Alex like he used to when he admired him. Once upon a time, Alex had always been the knight and armor...

"Yeah. I do..." the teen replied.

"Jack why do you put up with this? With me?" Alex immediately asked. Jack's eyes shot up by the question that had many answers.

Jack felt something stop him. Alex never left him, unlike what his mother and sister did. Alex never abandoned him... He had plenty of oportunities to just dump Jack at some orphanage... But he never did. Jack blinked away the tears that were beginning to form. There were so many reasons.

...

so many reasons...

"I-I don't know... It's just... You're still my pa," the teen croaked, feeling his voice crack.

_Please don't hurt me... _

Alex stared at him plainly for a few moments before snorting. "Yeah right. I can't still be your pa. Your pa would never do this to you," he exclaimed. Jack felt his heart crack. Alex was still his dad. He was just...damaged. He needed help. He needed someone to be there for him. Jack was willing to be that person.

"_Damnit, Jack this isn't healthy for you!_" Alex said in a louder tone, not filled with hate or anger, but filled with frustration.

Jack looked down at the floor covered in his own blood, then looked at the scars that litrered his torso. He traced a finger over one of them.

Alex was right, this wasn't healthy for him. No not at all. Not one bit in a million years.

But Jack could never allow his dad to take his anger out on anulyone else, and he wouldn't let his father kill himself over mistakes made in the past. "I know," he agreed plainly.

Alex sighed and pulled at Jack's chin, making the teen gaze up into his eyes. "_I'm_ not healthy for you; I'm so full of _fury_ and _anger_..." he tried, wondering if Jack might change his mind and leave.

But he didn't expect the next thing.

Jack hesitantly laid a cold pale hand on his father's knee.

_Please don't hurt me... _

Surprisingly, Alex did the exact opposite...

Instead, he placed his bigger hand on Jack's smaller one, like he used to when he and Jack would do during Bedtime Prayer when Jack was seven. Jack's breath hitched at a sudden fear and his fingers nearly wanted to pull away. But he quickly calmed himself and looked up at his father dead in the eyes. He remembered when they were brighter.

"T... Take it out on me," the teen whispered.

_Damn me_.

Almost immediately, Alex bursted into tears and allowed Jack to wrap his thin arms around his broad shoulder and pull him down in an embrace. Despite the stinging and burning marks the rod had left on his back, Jack welcomed his father to wrap his arm around his back, pulling him closer in a hug Jack dearly missed. It took all of his own might to stop from breaking down himself.

...

"_I miss you Papa_," is what he wanted to say so badly like he used to when Alex came back from work and Jack was only five. A long time ago, those distant moments were gone just like the rest of Jack's happiness...

...

Jack held his father like that for almost an hour until the man had fell asleep like a baby. Jack smiled softly and laid Alex gently on the bed, tucked him nicely in the covers, and sat beside him for a while longer. Jack wanted to cry, he honestly did want to, but he had forgotten how to.

Not really, he was afraid that if he cried, it would break him because if he cried now... the tears would never stop.

Jack missed his father. He missed that joyful, full of ideas, adventurous man that darkness had consumed and Jack feared that his real pa had died and the devil replaced his body... Jack sighed and buried his head in his knees, rocking himself. Then it came to him like the many times before.

School was today.

* * *

**_Scream if you wanna, _**

**_Shout if you need to, _**

**_Just let it go (Take it out on me) _**

**_Fight if you need to, _**

**_Smash if you have to get control (Take it out on me) _**

**_Chorus for 'Take It Out On Me' BY: Thousand Foot Krutch_**

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_High-School_

**_On with the story! _**

**_Disclaimer~Noooo!_**

* * *

Without waking his father, Jack stood quietly and tip toed out the room, rushing up the stairs to his bedroom in his attic. He enjoyed where he slept; in the summers it was slightly warm, in the winter it was slightly cool, yet held that heated sensation from the sun that often peeked through the misty sky. But there were some days when it was just too cold or too hot, still Jack was grateful.

The teen walked to his wall mirror at the far end of the room and stood tall in front of the mirror, staring deep into his scars and newly made ones on his back. Dry blood created waves on his pale back like paint dripping off an edgy wall. It was a good thing that the wounds had stopped bleeding. Jack felt a little dizzy and weak from the loss of blood as he threw his failry old, favorite blue hoodie over a changed white T-shirt. On unfortunate days, his wounds would beeld through his clothes, except through his hoodie. Jack felt like he could trust his hoodie.

It would keep him warm during the cold... It would hug around him like arms... It would hide him from harm except from his father's physical and verbal abuse... His hoodie was his best friend.

Jack looked back into the mirror and threw on a fake pearly white smile. Everyone loved his smile. When Jack had his hoodie on, plus his blinding white smile, he looked like an average, _happy, _teenager. Through out the years, Jack had perfected on his acting skills of being that dossy boy who enjoyed the life he was in, the 'family' he would go home to, and the 'encouraging' words he would recieve by his 'mom' and dad and 'siblings'.

The smile then vanished from Jack's face and was replaced by a smugged depressed frown. Jack gazed up at the mirror to see a small photo of him and his 'family.' One the right end stood Alex with a different appearance; his hair looked more alive just as his body. His eyes were more brighter and filled with kinder and love. Jack still wonders what had made the man tick and snap.

Next to Alex was his mother... _Emily... _Jack's eyes softened more into a more solemn look. He missed her... He missed the soft brown curls of her hair and her blue eyes that sparkled like stars in the night. He missed her sweet warm smile and the flows of her gowns that fitted perfectly with her curves. Jack fely something warm run down his face and tapped the area with his finger, pulling it to his face to see a clear wet liquid. Jack quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve to stop more tears from escaping. Yes, he missed his mother, yet he still could only ask himself, why? Why did she leave him? She took Emma, but why not him too?

_Emma... _Jack gazed down the picture. In front of Emily, a young girl, fifteen years of age with dazzling brown chocolate eyes, straight long brown hair, and wore a dress just like her mother. Jack's eyes narrowed with a sudden hate inside, boiling into anger and envy. Next to Emma was him, at age seven, smiling brightly.

He wished they had taken the picture without Emma's arm around him in a side-hug. It was always about Emma to his mother.

_"Oh I'm so proud of you Emma!" _

_"Emma got all A's!" _

_"Emma is so sweet!" _

_Emma, EMMA, EMMA!_

But with him... It was like his mother had forgotten she had a boy.

He would bring a finger painting from school, which was picked to be best in class.

His mother: _Oh, that's good sweety. Now be a dear and pick up your toys. _

But Alex... He was much different.

_"Yes! That's my boy! Here, I'll hang it up somewhere."_

Jack smiled softly. At least Alex cared about his achievements. At least Alex listened to him. But in vice versa... It was all his mother and sister's fault Alex turned the way he is. His mom only cared about Emma and so she left him and disappear with his sister.

Alex turned his rage towards him and now here he was... Stuck.

Even though Jack had not seen his mother, he has seen Emma; she works at a nearby daycare he would enjoy going to with his friend Jamie to pick up Sophie, his little sister. Jack would see her and when his sleeve pulled up, showing the bruises on his arm, or when he stretched and his shirt went up just a bit, revealing his scars, she would act like she 'cared', yet she _never _told him where his mother was.

_Selfish, _Jack always thought to himself when her name popped in his head.

He then gazed to his alarm clock that read _7:30. _

The teen picked up his school bag and quietly headed down stairs, walking quietly back into Alex's room. The man was still asleep, but was now murmuring slurs of words and having a cold sweat as he whimpered. Jack sighed and walked to the man. Alex had gotten ill and Jack could not figure the sickness out. His pa refused to go to the hospital, in fear that it was something terrible. So all Jack could do was tend to the man, at the same time, take a good beating from him.

He loved his pa, no matter how bad it hurt. Alex was there for him, and if he didn't love him, Jack wouldn't be standing there. The teen smiled softly and lowered down to the man's face.

_"Don't worry, Papa," _he whispered, "_you'll get better soon. I promise." _Jack then kissed his father's forehead and left.

* * *

After walking- partly jogging- Jack had made it through the school doors in time. _Guardian High, _was the High-school's name. What wasn't there to love about it? It had a promising moral to protect and serve its students and make sure each individual was satisfied and safe. Yeah right.

Jack quickly walked to his locker, gazing at the clock. Only minutes till the bell rang, which means he will get to class a little earlier and would not be jottled by everyone that would hurry through the halls. Jack still felt a little dizzy from the blood oozing rod whipping earlier, and would preffer not to be shoved around; he would obviously just fall with no try.

Jack stepped to his first period class which was Language Arts, where he had to do a retake on a so-called-'important'-quiz there in a few minutes after class started. As he sat down at his seat in the front rows, a man with jet black hair that shot upwards in spikes, had fairly tanned skin and dim yellow orbs that looked up from the graded papers, stared carelessly at Jack. "Early to class I see, Jackson," the man, or _Mr. Black, _said in a professional tone. Jack rolled his eyes.

"As always, Pitch," he muttered.

"Last time I checked, I told everyone that I enjoyed being referred to as 'Mr. Black', Jackson-"

"And last time I checked, I enjoyed being _referred _to as 'Jack'," Jack said with sarcasm laced in his tone.

Pitch drawled out a breath and pinched his nose bridge. "This is why you are my favorite," he whispered under his breath. "What was that?" Jack snorted.

"Nothing... So, _Jackson-"_

"I thought I told you I don't like to be called by that-"

"Well you _will _be called by 'Jackson' because it is the first thing that you were given. It is what most will remember about you when you leave this earth..."

As Pitch went on with his lecture, Jack felt the annoyance starting to hit him and kept gazing at the clock. When will the damn bell-

_BRRRRRIIIING! _

Thank you!

Pitch stopped and sighed. He hated being interrupted, as Jack came to figure throughout the year. The man set up for class.

Finally, a herd of 28 freshmen came pushing through the small doorway, some biting a few words at each other. Jack's eyes lit up at the specific ones he was waiting for.

First was _Nicholas _or _North. _He was the oldest of the group. He was tall, buff and bulky, yet he held that charming teen guesture; he had black ruffled hair and dim blue eyes, and was was wearing his normal red jacket and black jeans.

Next was _Tina. _She was the only girl in the group. She was short and curvy, but she spoke tall for herself and had much courage. But what you can really remember about her was her short cut hair, layered with rainbow colored highlights and her pink glasses that matched her unbelievable pink eyes. They called her _Tooth _sometimes because of her desire to be a dentis really got the best of her.

Then there was _Sanderson _or _Sandy_. He was only a cenemeter taller than Jack, not including his spikey golden hair, but he held that chubby charm and sweet kinderness in his dusty yellow eyes. Jack enjoyed him the most, even though Sandy was mute and could only talk on a special machine he had invented with his father that spoke out the words he typed. It had a few bugs, but other than that, Jack thought it was brilliant.

Finally, there was _E. Aster Bunnymund, _or _Aster. _He was the group's strong arms; he had that temper, had that built torso Jack could never have, and he was the school Quarterback. Yeah, Jack still wondered why Aster chose to hang with them, the oddest group of the school. But Aster felt cool when he was around them, they bonded nicely. Aster moved from Australia, so yeah he was going to feel mixed, he liked different. Yet, to Jack's perspective, Aster could sometimes be a douche when it came to his football team and... popularity. Aster loved his reputation and did the extremes to keep it. He swooned the girls with his ruffled bluish silver hair and forest green eyes, but he wasn't in a desire for a relationship.

It wasn't Aster that bothered Jack, but it was his popularity that drove him bonkers. Aster would avoid them when he was with his team and then would say a few words to them when his 'other friends'' eyes were not observing. To North, Tooth, and Sandy, they were okay with this... but to Jack... It pissed him off. But whatever, he had other things to watch out on thanto worry about someone else's humility.

North, Tiana, and Sandy each tapped on Jack's desk as a greeting, and Aster of coarse, nudged a gaze to Jack before joining the fellow jocks. Jack rolled his eyes and then looked behind at his true friends. "Hey, did we have homework?" he asked North who was the closest. The bulky peer gave Jack a sly grin and shook his head. "What do you waste your time on?" he taunted. Jack thought for a second with blank eyes.

_There in front of his shruken form, Alex towered over him. Screaming something out of rage, the man's hand swept across Jack's face, creating a loud smack. _

Jack blinked several times from the flashback and smiled back. "Uhh, I would hardly call it _wasting_. More like _busy,_" he crooned. North chuckled and replied, "Nah, we did not have anyzing. But eef so, you are screwed my friend."

"Aw! So rude!"

Tina giggled at their coversation along with Sandy. Suddenly, there was the late bell and Mr. Black's voice that rang about, firm and untolerant. "Now, now, settle down... Thank you... Ahem, as you all know- hopefully- we are on tight scheduel, so we need to get started as soon as possible. First off we will start by..."

Almost everyone stared boardly at Pitch writing swiftly on the black board about today's topic. Jack sighed añd rested his head in his arms. This class could not get anymore dull... oh well, at least it was better than being beaten into a pulp.

Speaking of which... Jack yawned. The loss of blood was starting to feel tired. Must be the effects, he thought.

"Jackson? Jackson, are you listening? Jackson!"

Jack shot his head up with a confused look. Pitch seemed aggrivated by his student, but Jack could care less. "Huh?" he mumbled. Pitch folded his arms.

"That is 'yes sir' to you, Overland. And if you want to write a ten minute essay, then I suggest that you _sit up;" _

Jack sat up with a pout and kept his head in a sulking position.

_"Head up;" _

Jack rose his chin up, but his eyes kept to their corners.

_"And LOOK at the board." _

Jack did so, giving Pitch the satisfication to continue class. "As I was saying before Jackson interrupted..."

As Pitch continued, Jack could hear a few snorts and comments shared by his peers.

"He such a dweeb-"

"I bet his mother dropped him on his head when she had shit him out-"

"Dude, does he EVER get a tan?"

"I bet he sleeps outside."

Jack's eyes lowered a bit in a sudden feeling of offense. Half of those comments were true. No, he does not have a tan. The reason why he was so pale is beacause of the lack of blood he had lost during the years and he was never given the liberty to go outside. Alex never allowed him to do so, afraid that Jack might let a few 'secrets' slip away. And yes, he had slept outside... In the snow before... Alex spent all day getting drunk and had fell into a deep slumber with the front and back door locked shut; when Jack had arrived home from school, he was locked out, and he was smart enough to not wake his dad during his intoxication so he spent the rest of the day outside in the broken shed.

His friends heard the rude comments and frowned in disapproval. North took the liberty and gave Jack a comforting pat on the shoulder. Jack smiled softly, feeling a little calm...

Until one of Aster's friends _'Lanen' _spoke something that tipped Jack off. The . Fucking. Edge.

"I bet he allows Nikki to fuck him like his daddy."

Jack's eyes dialated and his body stiffened. What should have been a not cool joke... it made the peers laugh. Jack felt himslef boil inside and his fists clench tight. Never ONCE has Alex EVER tried to touch him- abuse him in that sort of manner. Alex may be damaged, but Jack knew his father loved him too much to do such a canival thing to him. Plus, Alex told him that if it had ever came to that point, he would stick a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. Jack believed him.

_Daddy... _

_Daddy..._

_Daddy... _

_"DADDY! DADDY I'M SOWWY! I'M SOWWY!" _his eight year old voice rang in his head.

Before Jack knew it, he was up out of his seat and right in front of Lanen. His crystal blue eyes were watery and narrowed, filled with rage like his father's eyes were. His legs were shaking and his hands were trembling. It felt like something possessed him to scream,

"_Shut. The FUCK. Up!" _

Everyone froze into silence, only Pitch's surprise gasp of _"Jackson!" _could be heard. Aster stared at the raging boy with wide eyes, but his concern went from Jack to Lanen. He noticed how his teamate tensed up and followed how his eyes grew dark. The Aussie felt worry. Oh shit. He reflected his eyes back to Jack.

/Move kid/ he chanted in his head.

Lanen, as predicted, shot up from his desk and towered over Jack's frail figure. "What was that Overland?" the Jock growled, darkening his grey orbs. Jack clenched his teeth and leaned up to Lanen's face, looking more confident by the inch.

"I said '_Shut. The Fuck. UP." _

"Boys! Sit down NOW," Pitch demanded, marching towards them. Lanen smirked like he was America's top ten murderers. "Oh, you are gonna wish you never said that, bitch," he snorted. The room temprature dropped by the degree. North looked like he was about to jump in for Jack, along with Sandy. Tina, on the otherhand, shot a desperate glare at Aster. 'Do something,' she mouthed. Aster shrugged in a panick gesture. He couldn't just jump in for Jack without risking his reputation.

Suddenly, Jack felt a wave of discomfort washed over him as he felt himself calm down. His legs that now terribly shook buckled under him and his vision grew fuzzy. He felt like earth's gravity had locked arms around his body as he felt himself just crumble to the floor. His head made impact with the floor, knocking him into a daze. Everyone gasped in shock, but it was Sandy, Tina, and North who were the first jumping from their seats and skidding to Jack's side to aid their friend. "Jackson!" Pitch cried in concern. He was to Jack's aid as well.

Aster had to glue himself to his seat to keep him from launching to help Jack as well. But he knew better. Yet the guilt took a heavy impact.

Mean while, Pitch had Jack's face in his hands as he dabbed his split forehead with a hankerchief he kept in his pockets. "Jackson? Jack, can you hear me? Jack?"

What Jack heard were his words at a distant echo. /At least he called me 'Jack'/ he thought silently to himself. A small pool of blood from Jack's head formed on the floor, sticking to his snowy white hair like goop. The peers were whispering amoung themselves and some where questioning a very confused Lanen.

"What did you do?-"

"You didn't even touch him-"

"Why did he fall?"

Jack heard more echos and it was killing his head. A major headache grew worse as the echoes continued. He felt paralyzed right where he laid, and with half lidded eyes, he looked dazed at his friends' and teacher's concerned faces. "Tina, go get the nurse. Hurry," Pitch ordered firmly. Tina nodded and briskly hurried out the room. Aster looked at his high-class friends. Seeing that they were occupied, he took the opportunity to slip away from the room and follow Tina.

* * *

"Oi! Tina, wait!"

Tina glanced over her shoulder to see the Quarterback hurrying to her, bit she rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Not now, Bunny, I don't want to hear it," she spat, using the nickname they had given the boy since he leaped the feilds like a rabbit. Speaking of 'like a rabbit', Aster sped up next to her, matching her walking pace. He knew why she was mad, but that didn't stop him from trying to get her forgivness. "At least let me explain!" he said. Tina clenched her jaw.

"What? That you chose your _pathetic _reputation over defending your friend!" she said with anger and venom.

"B-but Jack should know betta!" Aster sputtered.

Tina rolled her eyes and sped up her pace. She cared for her friemds, and she cared for Aster, but enough was enough. "Whatever, I am SO sorry that he has much greater courage and more heart than you can EVER kick in a field goal," she said before leaving Aster in the hallway. Aster was shocked that she had said that to him; he was not even sure she was capable of possessing such vice words.

The Aussie bit his lip and looked down at the floor in shame. Maybe she was right... "Maybe Ahm such a dick," he muttered.

* * *

Jack felt so much pressure on his head, he felt his body go numb. Oh, the pain on his back! It stings! It burns!

His crystal blues darted around the room. Wait... when did he get transferred into the nurse's office? His head, his legs, and his body ached. It felt like Alex had just gotten through kicking him repeatedly.

It hurts...

He feels so weak...

He can't breath...

"His blood is low," and echo of a female voice spoke. Jack grew alert.

"Well, what do we do?" a deep male spoke. The Principle.

"Well, he will have to go to the emergancy room for a blood transfusion."

"Oh, so I suppose we call..."

"His father, yes."

Jack stiffened. Oh crud.

* * *

**_So yeaaah many complications, I have decided to make Aster popular and a dirt bag because that will come in later use. Sorry, this was a bad place to stop at, but the Jack and Alex will be sorta angsty and long. But hey, at least you have something to look forward to :D._**

**_So Pitch is the teacher in this because what do ya get when you place a teacher and a stubborn student. Haha I'm cruel to Pitch! _**

**_So to line things up, be aware of next chapter._**

**_Until next time, goodbye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are reading this: **

**sorry that I have not updated in a LONG TIME, but I am deciding that I am moving my stories to Archive of our own! So if you still are interested in these stories, please look up **

**DestinedforDestiel **

**Thanks for supporting me and I hope you continue! 3 EvilNightwing0212 **


End file.
